Pяєтту gιяℓ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Una vez más, antes de dormir, no matará a nadie —piensas en voz alta antes de ponerte a fantasear con el atuendo que usarás una vez te vuelvas a poner de pie."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer: Nada de los Looney Tunes** no **me pertenece & todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **En verdad, esperaba pasarme con algo muuuuy diferente... pero las pocas horas de sueño + estar escuchando Cherry Lips (de Garbage) tuvo sus repercusiones al empezar a escribir 9/9.**

 **»Aclaración &Advertencia: Humanizado; ubicado en algún momento de The Looney Tunes Show; basado en la frase de ****«Una última vez antes de dormir»;** **travestismo; _seguro OoC_.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 ** _P retty Girl._**

 **C** ierras la puerta detrás de ti luego de haber encendido la luz. Sabes que Daffy no regresará temprano a tu casa porque las citas que tiene con Tina siempre se alargan por una cosa u otra, así que te limitas a revisar que no haya ningún tipo de mensaje de Lola —en tu contestadora o en tu celular, no tenías planeado amargarte con el correo o usar la computadora esa noche— mientras vas de regreso a tu cuarto, con paso seguro pero elegante, provocando que el resonar de tus pasos apenas suene sobre el suave jazz ambiental de la sala.

 _Todo sigue estando en el orden perfecto._

Aunque recuerdas que Speedy también regresaría tarde del trabajo por ser fin de semana, de igual modo le echas un ligero vistazo a la entrada de su hogar cuando pasas por ahí; y no puedes evitar sentirte satisfecho a pesar de estar consciente de que deberías culparte por hacer que alguien como él, _un amigo cercano_ , se enamorara de ti cuando ayudabas a Porky con sus clases de danza.

 _No puedes engañarte: no era el primero, y tampoco sería el último._

Sin darle mucha más importancia al recuerdo, alzas hombros y giras sobre tus talones para seguir con el camino hacia tu recámara. «La belleza tiene su precio» es lo que piensas al subir las escaleras, cada vez, más convencido de que vale todo el esfuerzo.

Tu sonrisa se amplía antes de que decidas deslizar la lengua sobre tus labios, comprobando los restos de bálsamo de cereza que quedaron en ellos.

—Podría ser peor —te dices, divertido, y continúas andando hasta que te encuentras en tu propia habitación, en donde tu perfume favorito es el principal que se distingue entre las diferentes mezclas de sofisticados aromas.

Cansado, no terminas de verte en el espejo para cuando te sacas los zapatos apenas dejas caer tu cuerpo sobre el cómodo colchón de resortes, y reflexionas sobre tu día; en todas las miradas que acaparaste, todos los números que conseguiste a base de simple coqueteos o guiños y, sobretodo, todos los celos que ocasionaste con tu sola presencia en diversos lugares.

 _Sí, podías decir que te habías divertido durante la tarde…_ pero la noche seguía siendo joven como para desperdiciarla, y más tomando en cuenta que la tenías completamente libre _y sin nadie a la vista durante un muy buen rato._

Aún con la espalda sobre la cama, buscas la hora en el reloj que cuelga debajo de la terminación de tus infalibles guantes blancos, y una nueva sonrisa pícara comienza a esbozarse en tu rostro después de calcular el tiempo que puedes aprovechar estando fuera.

—Una vez más, antes de dormir, no matará a nadie —piensas en voz alta antes de ponerte a fantasear con el atuendo que usarás una vez te vuelvas a poner de pie.

De forma instantánea, te diriges a tu amplio armario y, aparte de tu orgullosa colección de trajes, fijas la vista en esa curiosa y exquisita sección que tu compañero de vivienda desconoce que existe. Simplemente, _¿cómo arriesgar que tu colección cayese en manos de Daffy…?_ Ya habías sufrido lo suficiente cuando Sam profanó tus guantes la vez en la que lo dejaste quedarse en la casa por tratar de ser un buen vecino.

Niegas con la cabeza y comienzas a desvestirte sin prisa alguna. _Ese precioso vestido en tonos vino no se irá a ningún lado_ , aunque ansías ver cómo luce en ti tras cambiar tu atrevida peluca pelirroja por la rubia más Hollywoodense de todo tu arsenal y, por supuesto, pasar del maquillaje casual al propio de una gala nocturna.

La vida podía ser realmente buena —en especial, en serenos días como esos— y tú, definitivamente, eras una chica bonita dispuesta a seguir quemando su tarjeta de crédito con tal de divertirse al conseguir más miradas que alimentaran tu ego; como hombre o como mujer, el resultado siempre solía ser el mismo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si es que alguien merodea por aquí!**_ **Originalmente, lo que iba a subir para el reto de hoy iba a ser un Baffy con otro tema; sin embargo, aún cuando lo estaba escribiendo, surgió esta idea para variar un poco —y no sólo porque una de las cosas que adoro es cómo nadie le cuestiona a Bugs cuando se traviste... a lo largo de la historia x'D—, so... debía hacerlo (?), _además de que, como humano, no dudo que lo hiciera por algo más que picardía~ 7v7_** **—sí, debía comentar eso también** **—.**

 **Aún con todo lo raro de todo, espero que a alguien le haya gustado o entretenido algo :'37.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
